The Magic Stone
The Magic Stone is a most powerful object from the Warner Bros. film Quest for Camelot. The stone is in the center of the circle of stones. It keeps Excalibur in it until the rightful heir King Arthur pulls it out. Physical Appearance The stone is in a 7 pointed shape, it has many circular, triangular ancient engraved etchings at the bottom, Three interlocked rings engraved in the middle of the stone on both sides that can glow blue. On the base of the stone are several smaller stones surrounding it. Powers and Abilities The Magic Stone that created Excalibur, keeps the sword firmly in it with its magical powers, no matter everyone tried to pull it out, the sword would not be drawn from the stone, because they are not the rightful heirs. The stone's magic glows its rings when Arthur approaches it and draws out the sword. The stone is proven to really powerful and the eraser of dark magic when Ruber sends Excalibur, that was now bonded to his hand minutes earlier with his dark magic potion, back into the stone, causing its magic to violently clash with the potion, blasting a magical shockwave throughout the kingdom, which magically reverts all of Ruber's minions back to their human selves, and heals those who are injured. The stone also uses it powerful magic to purify Excalibur back, where the process dangerously disintegrates Ruber to his death. Role in the film The stone has a magical sword, Excalibur sticking out. The rings can glow that the rightful heir is near the stone, Arthur pulls Excalibur out and became king. The rings still glow forever as Arthur remains king. Later, after The Griffin stole Excalibur from Arthur, as the knights were discussing about the search of Excalibur, the stone glow on the rings began disappearing as the thorny vines slowly grow on the stone. Later, Kayley spots the stone and uses it as a plan to defeat Ruber with Garrett on her side, they trick Ruber by having the villain mistakenly stab Excalibur back into the stone. The vines breaks off as the stone's rings to glow, and Ruber who is not the right wise heir, is unable to free himself due to the latter bonding Excalibur to his hand minutes earlier with his magic potion. The stone's power conflicts with the potion's magic which creates a powerful shockwave through the kingdom that reverts Ruber's henchmen including Bladebeak back to their normal selves, briefly separate Devon and Cornwall (but they prefer to remain as one after learning to put aside their differences) and heals those who are injured. The stone also dismantles Ruber's arm, blowing off his armor before finally disintegrating him into nothingness, leaving only the purified Excalibur whole and intact in the stone. After the stone's power fades away, the only thing left of Ruber is a shoulder pad which lands next to the stone. Then, Arthur steps out and draws Excalibur out of the stone. Gallery Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-191.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-205.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-227.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1370.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1379.jpg| The_Stone's_glow_fading_away.jpg|The stone's glow fading away and beginning to have thorn vines growing on it. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8296.jpg|The stone covered in vines Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8406.jpg|Ruber after he stabs Excalibur back into the stone. Ruber_trapped_in_the_stone.jpg|The stone glowing The_Stone_power_rises_on_Ruber's_fused_arm.jpg|The stone beginning to remove the ACME potion from Excalibur. The_Stone_conflicting_with_ACME_Potion.jpg|The stone's power conflicting with the ACME potion. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8474.jpg|The stone blowing Ruber's armour off whilst dismantling his mechanical arm. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8476.jpg| Ruber's_death.jpg|The stone vaporizing Ruber to his doom. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8481.jpg| Excalibur_restored_by_the_Stone.jpg|The Stone purifying Excalibur back to normal. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8491.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8496.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8742.jpg|The model of the stone seen in the end credits. THE_GROUND_VIEW_OF_THE_MAGIC_STONE.png|Close-up of the stone. Category:Magical Objects Category:Objects Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Quest for Camelot objects‎ Category:Created by Magic